Reminisce
by sihala
Summary: My own little rendition of Liara and Shepard's reunion on the Normandy after the Liar of the Shadow Broker. NSFW.


_Author's Note: I was really dissatisfied with the whole reunion on the Normandy. I felt like it didn't do much justice as their encounter in ME1 had. So I improvised and wrote my first NSFW piece. Drop a review and tell me what you think. This was originally supposed to be just a one time deal, but I can do their 'intimate' moments from ME3 as well if I get good feedback from this. _

_As always, thank you, and enjoy!_

"Goddess, you were dead!" Liara whispered, the tears uncontrollably falling from her face like they always do. She turned away from him and leaned over his night stand, feeling his presence behind her.

"I got better," he said simply.

"This time," she agreed, turning back around to him. Liara treasured every moment she was able to see his handsome face. "But you're going to leave again."

She walked over to the side of his bed. "When the Reapers finally arrive, you'll dive into the fray." The window above her conveyed a glorious view of the endless void of space, with intermediate nebular clouds as they drifted along in the SR2 Normandy. She had no idea what pain had felt like until when she thought Shepard was dead. The universe had taken the one special thing out of the picture, and it was hard to see the beauty in anything from then on. The stars that formed constellations on the reaches of space no longer held the captivation they once did. Liara no longer felt the wonder and amazement of the lost treasures they could contain.

He grabbed her arm, turning her back towards him yet again. "I spent two years mourning you. So if we're going to try this, I need to know you're always coming back."

"I dunno," he said playfully as he stroked her arm. "That's a pretty big promise to make."

She closed her eyes and chuckled, at least his sense of humor was still intact. "Oh is it?"

Shepard leaned in close, dipping down so his breath tickled the side of her neck. It sent chills down her spine. "I'd have to have something special to come back to."

It was hard to process her thoughts; they were not forming cognitively as she fingered the back of his neck. "I'm . . . open to suggestions."

"How about this?"

His hands cupped her buttocks and lifted them closer to him; she could feel him hard against her. She gasped out; the action had ignited the slow-burning embers in the pit of her stomach, she hadn't felt the sensation for nearly two years, and by the Goddess, she longed for it.

They moved from her bottom half to the zipper on her dress as his lips moved silkily down from her neck. She felt her skin become hot, broiling, even. Liara wondered if he'd notice, or if he'd even care.

"The dress is lovely," he murmured against her heated skin. "But it's got to go."

"No arguments there," she threw back at him seductively.

She took a step back from him as she shrugged out of the garment, letting it fall to the floor. Liara hadn't worn anything else underneath it, knowing that this would eventually happen. She watched him drink her in, gloriously naked. She followed his eyes as they slid over her body, almost physically feeling them on her. It made her papilla become stiff.

"God, you're beautiful."

He lifted his casual wear shirt off, enabling Liara to look upon his bare chest. His body was more physically toned than she remembered. It only made her grow warmer.

Next were the pants, and Liara could evidently see through (. . . what was the human term? 'Boxers'?) that his genitalia was erect. She smiled at him, trying not to seem nervous. Why was she nervous? This wasn't the first time with him, oh but by the Goddess he's beautiful, a perfect specimen of the . . .

There she went, her awkward scientific process whirring off. _No, _Liara thought to herself. _You are the Shadow Broker now; you are a different person from two years ago. Now, you are going to please this man like you've never done before. Show him what you are made of._

She closed the distance between them, swaying her hips in a seductive manner. It was her turn to tantalize him by whispering in his ear. "I've fantasized about you, when I'm alone. I promised myself you'd be my first, and my last."

"Your fantasies have finally turned into a reality, then," he flashed a grin at her, lifting her onto his enormous bed.

She gasped at his strength, but that shouldn't have been too surprising. He held his weight over her, dipping his head down to leave a trail of fire where his lips met her skin. They worked their way down from her collarbone to her sensitive areola, causing her to moan aloud. He gave them both equal amount of attention. Liara looked up, watched as the holes that pierced the sky's veil shine with brilliant light.

"Shepard," she called out softly, using her hands to pull his face back up to hers. "Look at me."

She could see the similar light in Shepard's eyes, looking into them was like a window into the universe. "Embrace eternity."

The bright colors of space turned soft as haze colored her vision. She could see herself through his own eyes; feel his excitement churn in his stomach . . . and in the lower reaches of his body. All his memories, mostly the happy ones, were prominently visible as their connection wove through their souls. The bond transcended through the mind to where it could be felt physically. Their nervous systems were now one, and the rest of the universe did not matter.

Every sensation was heightened. Every touch magnified.

Shepard stood, proceeded to remove his boxers, but before he could lie atop her again, Liara crawled along the bed. She needn't say anything, he could already sense what she was about to do, and she could feel his excitement and uncertainty.

_I want to try this, _she said in her head, and took his manhood in her hand.

His fingers caressed her crests along her head as she took him into her mouth. He moaned aloud, the sound caused the embers in her stomach to flare.

She continued to bob her head in a consistent motion, using her tongue to provide maximum pleasure for him. And by the Goddess, she could feel it. His physical sensations overrode everything in a haze of ecstasy. It was almost bursting at the seams.

He pulled her away, panting. _You're going to put me in the loony bin, Liara. _

She tried to suppress her laugh, but failed. _My apologizes._

Shepard shook his head, took her into his arms and pressed her against the cool fish tank that lined the wall. She smiled devilishly as she shifted her hips just so to where he entered her seamlessly; her body had been producing natural lubricant at an incredible rate.

Her head tilted back with uncontrollable pleasure. She had forgotten how he had filled her so well.

She closed her eyes and watched through his vision how her breasts bounced slightly as his hips created a circular thrusting motion. His thoughts colored the vision with reds and pinks, which translated to lust.

He held her against him, and moved her back over to the bed where he was going to take top, like he did last time. She knew this was his favorite position, because his personality was naturally dominant. Taking charge in all aspects of his life that his leader characteristics clearly cause.

But not this time.

Liara shoved him onto the bed, and mounted him with authority. She held his gaze, and realized that he liked it, although he wouldn't admit it with cognitive thought.

She trailed her nails over his chest as she created her own hip movements, slowly increasing her speed with each round.

He broke their eye contact as he closed his lids, his mouth open as soft moans escaped his lips. She intensified her movement, feeling the peak of her climax emerge.

_Liara, I-I_ . . . his thoughts could not form together, but she knew what he was trying to communicate.

He grasped onto her waist for leverage as he helped her with the momentum. The speed amplified the sensation. She was getting close, her body rolled in waves of passion.

_Together,_ she managed.

Liara contained her scream as her body shook with the orgasm, but Shepard could not. She could feel his fluid deep within her, and wished it would take in her body, wished she had similar human anatomy, or that she was a human so she could carry Shepard's child. She was suddenly overwhelmed with the longing to have a son or daughter that didn't just have the personality traits of Shepard, but the physical ones. What Liara would give to have a child that had his crystal blue eyes and warm smile . . .

_We'll have kids one day, _he assured her. His calmness soothed her. _They'll just have pretty blue skin like you. _

She smiled, suddenly exhausted as she dismounted him and snuggled up next to him. Their neurological link, or _meld_, ended. Then, the realities of the universe crept back to her. They were cruel and vicious, sinister and evil just as the Reapers. The thought of even bringing a child into the universe only to expose it to unforgiving life, she wouldn't do it. She couldn't.

"Only once you've saved all organic life as we know it," she said playfully, grateful they were no longer connected mentally.

"Way to be a buzz kill, Liara."

"I'm sorry," she nuzzled her face just underneath his ear. "But I do not doubt you, Shepard. Not even for a moment."

"That means a lot to me," he said quietly, his voice thick with sudden emotion. She stroked his chest, and he placed a warm hand over it. She could feel his half cybernetic heart beat beneath his skin, remembering that it had stopped its drumming for a long time.

They stayed that way for a while, watching as nebular clouds drifted by.

* * *

"I have to go," she said sadly. "Unfortunately, the duties as the new Shadow Broker calls."

He helped her slip her dress on, zipping it up in the back. It was a beautiful color on her, the magenta contrasted against her skin in a good way. "I know you'll do the right thing. Just remember to get outside every once in a while."

She laughed, and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Shepard. For the drinks and . . . everything."

He watched her go through the elevator. He wondered, in some alternate and parallel universe where the Reaper threat didn't exist, that if they'd be together. If they could have little blue children running around, or if he could take Liara to Earth's many museums and watch as the fascinated Doctor emerge out of her as she examined ancient specimens with an immeasurable interest, only worrying about when the damn place would close for the night.

"Come back soon, Liara," he said, knowing she could not hear him anymore.


End file.
